Blonde in the Delta
by Sharper the Writer
Summary: Tara's view of Game 2 on the long road home. Another MD&T oneshot. Readers must have read at least Chapter 42 of MD&T to understand what's going on with Tara and the rest of the squad.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Tara or any other character of Kim Possible because they are created by Mark McCorkle and Bob Schooley and owned by Disney.**

**  
Veruca Salt is, once again, created and owned by Rohald Dahl. **

**John Harper is an original character and is owned by me, Sharper1988. **

**Readers must read around Chapter 42 of MD&T to understand what's going on with Tara and the rest of the Mad Dog cheer squad.**

A platinum-blonde haired cheerleader exited from the front cheerleader bus and made her way into the convenience store. She was wearing a MIDDLETON MAD DOG: SOUTH STATE CHAMPIONS T-shirt over her cheerleading top. Her skirt remained visible as it fluttered in the wind with her middriff baring a little bit. As she walked on the solid concrete on the gas station, she could hear the soft rumbles of thunder overhead. The name was that cheerleader was Tara Queen. She was a sweet, innocent young Christian woman of 16.

Tara bought snacks, candy, and soft drinks for some of her fellow cheerleaders who were too emotionally broken to get out of the van. She saw John buying himself a whole lot of sugary snacks and an energy drink.

_Wow, I wonder how John would stay awake all night long with that sugar! _Tara snickered to herself. This was the first time that she showed her sense of humor ever since the Game 2 debacle. She bought whatever drinks or candy she could find and returned to the front bus where Kim and Bonnie were in.

The four buses drove off into the bleak, lonely, and dark highway road.

Tara covered her body with a blanket. She did not bring a pillow, so she was forced to rest her head on the hard, plastic interior of the bus.

As Tara looked into the stormy sky from the cheerleader bus window, the only three sounds that she heard were the bumpy road of Highway 3, Kim's said wail of her harmonica, and an occassional rumble of thunder. She saw the brief yet bright lightning flashes illuminating the skies of the Delta. All of these depressing images gave Tara a sigh and a few small tears as well.

Tara look at the time on her cell phone from her handbag. It was now 11:40. She still could not believe that she would be subjected to this long ride home for the next five hours.

Like most of the cheer squad, it had been rough times for her for the last 48 hours.

First, she almost witnessed her red-haired friend get expelled by Veruca Salt, the ex-cheering captain. Second, her blonde hair was subjected to a thorough urine soaking in the Sunday Night Swirlies prank that sent Veruca to jail. Third, Camille Leon was voted as the temporary captain for Game 2. Fourth, the Mad Dogs themselves were completely blown out by the Tigers in Game 2. And, finally, their trip home would be longer than she anticipated.

So, here was Tara, stuck in the Delta farmlands with poor cell phone reception in the middle of a thunderstorm. It felt like that she could just simply sing the blues to wash away all of her sorrows.

In the next row, Kim was doing just that. She was preparing her harmonica to sing the "Middleton Spirit Blues" to reflect on what had happened in the last 24 hours. The buses were nearing Tutwiler and she initiated the first stanza of her blues song.

As Kim's song continued to drive deeper and deeper into the pain and sorrows of Game 2 and the events that revolved around it, Tara was starting to write some lyrics of her own account of the second game on her notepad. They were going to be quite painful indeed.

Rain started to fall on the van's windshield as the weather continued to slowly worsen around the lonely cheer buses.

After Bonnie's verse to the song ended, teardrops resumed their falling from Tara's blue eyes. She unleashed her lyrical stanza to Kim's mournful song. The devastated red-haired cheerleader backed Tara up on her harmonica.

_(Tara)_

_I've got the Middleton Spirit Blues_

_I've got the Middleton Spirit Blues_

_(Kim: sad wail of harmonica)_

_Our Mad Dogs suffered three turnovers and five sacks_

_And Unstoppable has no touchdowns too._

_I've got the Middleton Spirit Blues_

_(Kim: another sad wail of harmonica)_

Oh, Ohhhhh, we thought we were the better team

_Until South Panola beat us 44 to 14_

_Them Tigers knocked us some sense._

_We didn't even reach 200 yards of offense._

_(Kim: harmonica) _

_As far as we can tell ya_

_We are in the Mississippi Delta_

_Now our Mad Dog spirit is collapsed, broken, and severly damaged too._

_I've got the Middleton Spirit Blues_

Upon seeing the other cheerleaders shedding their tears, Tara, along with Kim, Bonnie, and the rest of the cheerleaders in Bus One, said the final verses of the song before all of the cheerleaders in the bus, including Tara, broke down and cried.

As the rain continued to pour heavily on the front van, Tara grabbed her blanket, which was a little bit stained with her wet tears, and resumed resting her head on the hard plastic cover. The last things that she saw were an occassional passing car with its red taillights illuminating the lone, deserted highway and the raindrops pattering on the van's windows.

Tara closed her blue eyes and fell asleep.


End file.
